


Experience IV

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Experience [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fisting, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a way to make sure Orlando knows that tonight is all about Orlando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience IV

It's been a busy two days and Orlando's only had a little time to talk to Liam off camera. Ridley's trying to get the Spanish end of things wrapped up in time and so they've been working long days. Those have been complicated days, and in a way Orli's glad they haven't had time to have sex as he thinks it might interfere with the tentative father/son dynamic between Balain and Godfrey.

But today was a short day, with both Orli and Liam out of costume by 3:30 in the afternoon, and so Orlando is knocking hesitantly on the door of Liam's trailer, not sure how this is going to go.

Liam's been glad for the long days as well, though not for the same reasons. He's really relieved for the break between himself and Orlando because he needs it, and he suspects Orlando might need it, too, without realizing it. That day that Gabriel called was not a good day by any stretch. He felt a need to give Orlando space from it, but when he hears that knock as he's stepping out of the far-too-tiny shower, he's already anticipating.

"Orlando," he nods as he opens the door, towel slung hurriedly around his hips, hair still wet. He glances around briefly and steps back, letting Orli in. What he wants to do is grab the boy right off and kiss him brainless, but he waits, latching the door as Orli comes inside.

"Liam," Orlando replies as he moves into the small trailer. "Was wondering if you'd like to come back to the hotel with me." His voice is casual, but he knows he's eyeing Liam hungrily. _Should be fucking illegal to look that good in nothing but a towel._

Orlando _is_ eyeing Liam hungrily, and it's about to drive Liam mad. He steps forward and slides a hand around the back of Orli's head and then just pulls him in and kisses him. It's not the gentle, tender exploration he'd've liked it to be; he's got very specific plans for Orlando, and eating him alive isn't on the list. God, but it feels good.

"Mmmmm," Orlando murmurs into Liam's mouth. _More. God I want more of this._

Liam's got to force himself to break the kiss off, and when he finally does, he ends up going back again--and then again. But after, he growls softly, "Yeah. I'll come back to the hotel with you." _As if anything less were even an option._

"You gonna be able to get dressed?" Orlando asks with an impudent little grin. He's amazed that he can speak at all, and the reason he's wondering about Liam's ability to get dressed is that his own loose pants are tented right now.

Liam lets out a noncommittal grunt and gives Orli a grin back. "I'll manage." But he steps close again and murmurs, "I'd offer to take the edge off for ya, but...not today." He gives Orlando a heavy look and steps back. "Got something else in mind."

"I'll pout," Orlando says, matching actions to words and giving Liam a big, wide eyed pout. He backs off them, smiling, and leans against the wall. "Does pouting get me anywhere?"

"Not today, boy," Liam shakes his head. He tugs on a pair of khakis and is proud he's so steady, hard-on or no. A real pout from Orlando would probably either make Liam want to spank his arse--not a bad thing, really--or cave in to whatever whim the boy desires. Not a good thing, not for a man like Liam.

He dresses quickly, slinging on the rest of his clothes and stepping into loafers. "Alright then." He glances around and finds his keys, then shoves them into a pocket. "The hotel."

"No pouting," Orlando says, watching a little wistfully as Liam covers up that long gorgeous body with clothes. "Pouting some other day maybe," he adds as he leads the way out of the trailer, heading for his own car. "See you there."

* * * *

Liam watched Orlando get into his car and head off; then he waited. He didn't wait long, mind, but he noticed the speed at which Orli took off and decided to give him a bit of time before he followed.

In the end, there's a very brief delay, too, while he fishes a bag out of his trunk. It's not huge, not heavy, but it's got a few things he's glad he happened to have along. Things he suspects will dispel the idea that Liam is going to let himself be anything other than focused on Orlando. All. Night. Long.

He supposes, too, by the time he gets up there and knocks, that Orli's had to wait a bit. Liam smiles. He's sure he'll be forgiven.

By the time Liam knocks on the door, Orlando's naked and sprawled on the bed in a wanton pose he's sure Liam will appreciate. He's also managed to score a bottle of the scotch Liam orders when the cast goes drinking, and he's pretty sure that will be appreciated as well.

"Liam?" he calls out. "Is that you?"

Puzzled, Liam leans close to the door to answer. "Yes. Bit of a delay getting here."

"C'mon in," Orlando replies. "It's unlocked."

Liam tests the door, frowning, then pushes it open. He locks it again quickly enough, though, when he sees what's waiting for him: Orlando's sprawled on the bed on his stomach, bare-arsed, one leg cocked up invitingly. The look on his face couldn't be made plainer by a neon sign flashing COME FUCK ME over his forehead. And there's a bottle of Liam's favorite scotch on the nightstand.

Touched, Liam moves toward the bed, setting his duffel down at the end of it. He sits on the edge and runs a hand appreciatively over one cheek. "What brought this on?" he asks softly.

"Wanted to see if I could entice you," Orli replies, grinning at Liam and wriggling his arse up into Liam's hand.

"I'm enticed," Liam grins. "But not enough to give up on what I've got planned for you, boy."

"You have something in mind that doesn't involve my arse?" Orlando asks. "Don't make me pout again."

"I've got lots in mind involving your arse, and a good deal else that involves the rest of you. You'll have to turn over, spread your legs...oh," adds Liam casually, leaning over to rummage into the bag, "I brought these along, too. They'll be of some use." He sets a pair of thick but well-loved leather cuffs beside Orli on the bed.

"Oh wow," Orlando says, all teasing forgotten. He rolls over eagerly, holding out his wrists to Liam. "I've never had anyone use cuffs on me before."

"But before I do use them," Liam says seriously, "I'm going to tell you what I've got planned. And if you don't like the idea of it, even for a minute, we'll just leave it by and go with Plan B. Alright?"

"Alright," Orlando agrees. He smiles at Liam, a serious smile very unlike his teasing grin. "Thank you for asking."

"Have you ever been fisted?" Liam asks.

His eyes going wide, Orlando shakes his head. "Never that." He looks at Liam's hands. "Will it fit? I mean I know people do it but ... God."

Liam smiles gently. "If everything goes well, if you can stay relaxed for me, and if we go nice and slow," he nods, "it will." He leans down to kiss Orli and adds, "Been thinking about what you said. About if I'm gonna rough you up, it should be about you. I'm not gonna rough you up tonight. But it's definitely...all...about...you." He kisses Orli over and over, and then bites his bottom lip lightly and tugs on it before letting go.

"Mmmmm," Orlando all but purrs. "I like that, but what about you? What do you get out of it?" He finds it odd but he's definitely worried about Liam's enjoyment, even if it comes at the expense of his own.

"I get to do it," Liam replies simply, straightening up. "Believe me: it's enough."

"Thank you," Orlando says again. "So, how do you want me?"

Liam stands up. "On your back." He eyes the headboard and slides one of the cuffs around a post. "Put your wrists up here."

Unable to help a little shiver of anticipation, Orlando obeys, stretching out and offering his wrists to Liam.

Liam buckles Orlando in securely and checks the cuffs before he goes back to the bag. Showing Orli the items as they come out, he fishes out a small tub of thick lube and two slightly-thicker-than-usual (and, truth be told, rather large) latex gloves. "Towel," he says, by way of explaining why he's walking away from the bed toward the loo. He brings back two of them. Then he stands back and surveys Orli's position. "Hang on." And he takes up a pillow off a chair and pats Orli's thigh. "Lift up." When Orlando raises his hips, he pushes the pillow in and adjusts it, getting Orli positioned just right.

"God," Orlando murmurs. "You haven't even done anything yet and I want to purr." It's true; even as he tests the cuffs, Orli feels pampered and cared for. It's a good feeling, one he could easily get used to.

"Good," Liam smiles. He bends down, kisses Orlando and then straightens again to start pulling off his clothes. Once those are out of the way, he stretches out on the bed, stroking a hand down Orli's torso. "Ready?" he asks.

"Yes," Orlando murmurs. "Please," he adds, wanting Liam to know just how eager he is for this.

Liam nods and gets up again to position himself between Orli's legs. "Nice and slow," he promises as he tugs the glove on and opens up the lube. Once everything's all ready, he dips into the lube and circles his fingers around Orli's hole, watching. Alright: teasing. Even for this, Orli doesn't need _that_ much prep.

"Oh God," Orlando moans, thrusting his hips up. He's been teased before, of course, and even by Liam, but it's just so much more intense now that he's tied up. "Please," he adds. "Please, Liam?"

Watching Orli for a moment, Liam gives him a little time to wonder what he's on about before pushing two fingers inside in a solid, slow drive. He stays away from Orli's prostate, focusing on opening Orli up, getting the lube in him, getting it spread.

"Feels good," Orli says, sighing happily. He likes being at the center of Liam's attention, likes seeing those blue eyes looking so intently at him.

"Mmm," Liam nods. He likes that Orli's willing to talk. He works those two fingers for a good long time, getting downright messy with the lube before dipping into more and pushing in three fingers with gentle thrusting motions.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Orli teases a little breathlessly. "Hell of a way to go," he adds, and then gasps as Liam pushes in with three fingers. "Fuck!"

Smiling evilly, Liam slows his thrusts even further. "No one ever died of teasing," he murmurs, "so rest assured that you'd survive a whole fuckin' lot of it."

"I could be a first," Orlando says. He wants to say more, but Liam's clever fingers are distracting him, and all he can do is moan and look desperately at Liam.

Liam says nothing. He just watches as he pulls his fingers away again and makes ready to push in with four. He rests his free hand on Orlando's stomach, right above his cock, and says, "Blow out from here."

Orlando does so, taking a deep breath first. He moans then, arching as he feels those big fingers moving into him. "God," he breathes. "Just .... God."

"See?" Liam half-whispers, watching Orlando intently. "Not gonna die from this." He smiles faintly, thrusting his hand harder now.

"No," Orlando gasps. "Don't want to die ... don't want this to be over...."

"It's going to take a long time," Liam promises. He pulls out again, slowly, and retrieves more lube. "Nice and slow." He twists his hand as he pushes back in this time, going slower now. His thrusts are easy, and he stops his forward movement when he reaches too much resistance, but he holds there, feeling how tight Orlando gets, waiting for him to relax. And every once in a while he rubs his thumb over that spot on Orli's stomach, reminding him to breathe.

Every few moments, Orlando remembers what the goal is and he can feel himself tense up every time. But Liam's very patience is encouraging and Orlando can feel himself falling into the rhythm of it, breathing easily and slowly.

"We're so close, boy," Liam whispers. He draws back again to get more lube and folds his thumb into his fingers. "Stay relaxed for me." When he presses in this time, it's with more pauses, less forward motion, because they _are_ so close. He gets past his second set of knuckles and then waits, stroking Orlando's stomach. "I'm about to be inside you."

"Want you there," Orli says, panting. "Want you in me." He looks at Liam and smiles, then takes a deep breath, nods and lets it out.

Liam manages two more little thrusts before he's right there on the edge of pushing through. "Breathe," he says again, an order, not a request.

Orlando obeys without thinking, and then groans long and low as Liam's hand moves inside him. He wants to say something but he can't get the words out past the overwhelming feeling of the moment.

"Jaysus," Liam whispers, stunned at how bloody _tight_ Orlando is around his wrist. "I'm there, boy." He holds very still, waiting for Orlando to relax, but God, it's easy to believe he _can't_ move, Orli's clenched around him so hard.

_He keeps calling me "boy"_ Orli thinks, with the little part of his brain that can still think. He likes it, likes the idea of being Liam's boy. But mostly he likes the incredible feeling if Liam's fist buried inside him.

Liam bends his head and presses a kiss just beside Orli's cock, right over where his fist is. Then, watching Orlando's face carefully, he tilts his hand, slowly and minutely.

"Yeah," Orlando breathes. "Oh yeah. More. Please?"

"Hot for it, yeah?" Liam teases softly, angling his fist again, this time with purpose: he finds Orli's prostate with a careful, searching movement, and then rubs across it deliberately.

"Yes," Orlando begins to say and then he just yells wordlessly as Liam catches his prostate. He's straining against the cuffs, not trying to get free at all. In fact, he feels like the cuffs are the only thing keeping him from flying apart or levitating above the bed or some such thing.

Christ but it's so hot, watching Orlando lose his mind like this. Liam starts to drag that knuckle over the spot again and again with easy, insane regularity.

"Godgodgodgod," Orli chants. "Can't take it ... don't fucking stop ..." He knows he's babbling, but there's no way he can say anything that makes sense right now.

Liam wants to stop, now, just because. But that's for later, when they've got this night under their belts and they both know what to expect. What a grand thing to look forward to, though, but not tonight. Tonight, it's got to be straightforward enough that Liam can get Orlando down out of it. He keeps rubbing that knuckle over Orli's prostate, steady enough to count by.

If any words are making their way out of Orlando's mouth, he's not aware of it. All he knows is that Liam's hand is inside him, taking him, claiming him, making him Liam's as surely as if the other man had branded him with an iron.

Liam goes on, keeps rubbing with the same rhythm, for what seems like a long time. Orli's pulling hard on the cuffs and would be twisting, digging his feet into the bed, _writhing,_ but for the fact that he's impaled on Liam's big fist. It goes on and on, Liam rocking his hand inside Orlando, not so much thrusting as shifting.

"Yours," Orlando gasps. "Yours ... pleasepleaseplease." He doesn't even know what he's begging for, just that, whatever it is, he wants it.

Deciding Orlando's waited long enough, Liam reaches up and, timing one hand with the other, simultaneously drags his knuckle over that nub inside Orlando and giving him one good, solid, _tight_-fisted stroke to his cock.

If there are words anywhere under Orlando's scream, he can't hear them. It's so amazing, so fucking brilliant, that Orli's vision goes grey around the edges and he's sure he's going to completely pass out as the orgasm seemingly goes on and on.

Blowing out a slow breath to keep himself under control, Liam stares as Orlando comes--_hard_. Jaysus but he comes hard. And then Liam moves, pulling his hand carefully away from Orli's cock, stroking his thigh and murmuring, "There...good boy, now. Relax, if you can. I'm here." He has a feeling Orlando would want to be held, but Liam has to make sure he can get out alright first.

"Unghhh," Orlando groans. "Need you," he adds, his voice soft as looks at Liam.

"I know." Liam pets Orlando like a cat and nods. "But what I need you to do now is relax. Breathe. Alright?" He puts his hand over the spot he did before, heedless of the stickiness. "Breathe," he repeats.

With the total trust he gives to Liam, Orlando breathes softly and relaxes, still staring at Liam with huge eyes.

Liam goes slowly, uncurling his hand and going on petting Orli and watching him. It takes a little while, but then he's out, sliding out fast, stripping off the glove and moving over Orlando to kiss him.

"Closer," Orlando murmurs against Liam's lips. "Need you closer."

Saying nothing, Liam lays his body over Orlando's, pressing him into the bed. He kisses Orli slowly, reaching up to unbuckle the cuffs and then shove his hands and forearms under Orli's back to hold him.

Orlando reaches up and clings to Liam's arms with fingers that feel like they're made of limp pasta. "So good," he says softly. "So fucking good. I had no idea."

"It's alright," Liam whispers, smiling and brushing his nose over Orlando's. "I knew. I wanted it to be good like that. You needed it."

All Orlando wants to do now is sleep in Liam's arms. He doesn't care about the wet spot or about getting Liam off or about anything but the amazing lassitude that's come over him. "Yours," he murmurs softly as his eyes begin to close.

And Liam knows they're going to have to talk about that _yours_ thing, and _fuck_ but he knows he's going to have to do something about this hard-on of his. For now, though, he's going to hold Orlando tight. He knows that feeling well enough, the feeling that he could blow away on a stray puff of air, so he knows, too, that he's gonna keep Orlando from blowing away till morning, if that's what the boy needs.

And that's what gets him to sleep.

_-end-_


End file.
